<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just...One Kiss? Wolfstar by alex_the_sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070666">Just...One Kiss? Wolfstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_sunflower/pseuds/alex_the_sunflower'>alex_the_sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Harry Potter - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Short, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_sunflower/pseuds/alex_the_sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet wolfstar story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not much to say. some trigger warnings so don't read if LGBTQ stuff triggers you, this is a pretty low-key short story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin sighed. He was looking across the room at a very handsome Sirius Black. Black was a fitting last name, he thought, as the boy seemed to be made entirely OF black. From his leather jacket to his jet-black hair, falling over his shoulders in soft curls, to his gray eyes, gray eyes like portals into a world that Remus would never be a part of, because Sirius was straight, and he liked girls. In Remus's eyes, Sirius was perfect. He was the only thing that mattered sometimes. But, of course, Sirius was attractive. He had also stolen all of Remus's rock shirts, and two of his leather jackets, but Remus didn't mind all that much. What he did mind though, was when about three or four girls a week came to hit on his crush. Sirius always turned them down, which made Remus feel a bit better, but it was still a huge bother to him. He realized that he had been staring at Sirius for much too long, and a small voice in the back of his mind said, "Remus, get a fucking grip! You can't be gay, way what would your parents say? Besides, your already a werewolf! You can't be gay too! Especially not for Sirius Black! Plus, he probably doesn't even like boys!" Remus sighed again and stood up. Sirius noticed, and he looked at Remus with those gray, portal-like eyes. Remus was getting lost in those eyes when he heard a voice. </p><p>"Remus." </p><p>Sirius was watching Remus Lupin out of the corner of his eye, and he could see that Remus was looking at him. Sirius thought about gazing into those honey eyes, but thought that Remus might get embarrassed at being caught staring. So he just kept to himself, watching Remus out of the corner of his eye. When Remus finally stood up, Sirius looked at him. He took in his pink, slightly chapped lips, his honey eyes, etched with gold flecks, his sandy blond tuft of hair and all his scars, his beautiful, wonderful scars that came from something horrible, but they made Remus perfect to him, and he wanted to trace each and every one of those scars, to see how they felt, to hold Remus, and tell him everything was ok. Sirius finally stopped staring and said a word, the most beautiful word that Sirius thought could be ever spoken, because it belonged to the boy he loved.</p><p>"Remus."</p><p>The werewolf came out of his trance with a start; Remus realized that he and Sirius were alone in the dormitory they had shared since first year with two other boys, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Together, the four made The Marauders, the most mischievous bunch ever to come to Hogwarts (or at least as far as James and Sirius were concerned). They were always pulling pranks. Sirius and James were the two more rambunctious ones, James was tall and thin, with wild black hair and round glasses, and he was madly in love with Lily Evans, a fiery haired, green eyed girl from their year. Meanwhile, Peter was the exact opposite of James. He was rather short, plump, with blond hair and small, blue, watery eyes. Remus suddenly remembered James and Peter were in detention. </p><p>"Remus, are you alright?" Sirius asks, brushing his dark hair out of his face. </p><p>"I'm fine, thanks Padfoot." says Remus, his voice hoarse from lack of use. But, its still beautiful to Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was surprised when Remus walked over and sat next to him. Their legs were touching. It was a wonderful feeling, really, Sirius thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his own voice, which surprised him a bit.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Moony." He said with a chuckle.<br/>"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"N.E.W.T.S," replied the taller boy.<br/>"Are you ready yet?" he asked. <br/>"Oh Moony, always thinking about exams." Sirius chuckled. He noticed as a flush crept across Remus's cheeks, threatening to engulf him in the dull pink against his white scars. He looked so cute that way. Then, Sirius did something out of impulse. He pulled the other boy closer too him, and they hugged for a while. Sirius noticed how nice it was to be hugging Remus, felt Remus's heartbeat right next to his own, how well the just seemed to fit together. After what felt like ages, they pulled apart. Sirius felt oddly empty without Remus's warmth, and it took all his strength not to pull him back in for another hug. </p><p>"What did you do that for?" Remus asks. He felt warm... almost complete, while he was hugging Sirius. It felt wonderful, and they broke apart much too soon. He took in the gray eyes, analyzing his dark hair, trying to memorize every detail about him.<br/>"I just thought... I..." Sirius seemed embarrassed. Remus had to do something. Sirius started to pull away, looking shameful, but Remus grabbed him and pulled him close again. They hugged for a while, and it was nice. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms, and it was a screaming James that woke them up the next morning, asking what they were doing and why it was happening, lined with a rather colorful array of words. Remus jumped out of the bed, a bit terrified, and hit James for waking him up.</p><p>"James! Why would you do that?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it looked like you two were fucking lovers!"</p><p>Sirius blushed a deep pink at this.</p><p>"We're NOT James. It's only you that's madly in love. With that Evans girl."</p><p>"Well she's beautiful! And amazing! And smart! And funny! And-"</p><p>"Yes, thank you James, I think we've heard enough." says Peter, who they didn't notice was awake until now.</p><p>"THANK YOU, Peter. At least one if you have some sense." says Remus.</p><p>"James you couldn't take a hint if your life depended on it. She's been turning you down for five years. Maybe it's time to stop." says Sirius.</p><p>"No way, Sirius. Believe what you will, but I'm going to get with her. She loves me! Who WOULDN'T love me?"</p><p>"God damnit James. Let's just go to breakfast."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Great Hall the next morning, James and Peter were telling them of their detention the previous night. </p><p>"We had to clean the trophies!" exclaimed James.</p><p>"Kept us until midnight." Peter added. </p><p>"So that's why we didn't hear you two come up!" said Sirius. God, he had to stop thinking about Sirius.</p><p>"That old hag."</p><p>Remus didn't say anything, but simply looked down at his plate thoughtfully, trying not to think of Sirius.</p><p>"What's the matter, Remus?" James asked, looking a bit worried.</p><p>"Its nothing, the full moon is soon."</p><p>The other three marauders nodded.</p><p>"Just tell us if you ever need anything, okay?" said Sirius, and Remus felt a small blush creep up on his cheeks.</p><p>"Thanks, guys. What would I do without you all?"</p><p>At those words, Sirius burned a color similar to that of Lily's hair. Gosh, why did Remus have to be so cute? As he also valued him. Sirius didn't want to ruin their friendship by confessing his love, so he kept it to himself and admired the blond from afar.</p><p>Authors note</p><p>This chapter makes me happy. It's so short but it makes me so happy. Like marauders love omg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Peter and James were back in detention. They had three days left. </p><p>"Moony?" asked Sirius lazily.</p><p>"Yes Padfoot?" Remus felt his heart speed up when Sirius called his name; it seemed to just roll off his tongue.</p><p>"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Oh no. Oh no. NO. What was Remus going to tell him? That he fancied guys? No. He tried to take the panic out of his voice as he replied.</p><p>"I think I've told you before, Padfoot, no, I haven't."</p><p>Sirius looked at Remus thoughtfully with his piercing gray eyes. Remus felt like he could look into Sirius's eyes forever.</p><p>"Well I have an idea."</p><p>"That can't go well." </p><p>"Shush. It's a great one. Lets get the whole house to play truth or dare!" Sirius said, a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. Remus rolled his eyes.</p><p>"That's a bad idea." he said in protest.</p><p>"Come on Moony, it'll be fun!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 5.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius rushed down the stairs, Remus in tow (after some protest). He ran around screaming for everyone to come to the common room. After around fifteen minutes of chaos, we were all seated in a circle in the common room, some draped across chairs and couches, some on the floor. A large seventh year girl went first. Remus didn't really pay much attention to the game, he was just hoping he wouldn't be dared to do anything insane. </p><p>"Remus." said by a blond fifth year, snapped him out of his trance.</p><p>"Um, yeah?" he said.</p><p>"Truth or dare." she said, sounding like she had said it times before.</p><p>"Dare." Remus replied, feeling anxious.</p><p>"Kiss the most attractive person in the room."</p><p>"Um... like on the lips?" he asked, now incredibly nervous. It was now or never.</p><p>"Yes Remus."</p><p>"Just...one kiss?"</p><p>"YES, now do it!"</p><p>Remus felt himself turning to the left, where Sirius was sitting, and then, quicker than you could blink, he was kissing him. Something he thought he'd never do.</p><p> </p><p>Holy crap. Remus was turning to him. Wait-no- Remus was KISSING HIM! What? But as quickly as he came, he was gone, fleeing up the stairs. Sirius wanted to grab his hand and tell him not to go, but he didn't. He just sat shocked for a few seconds until...</p><p>"Sirius, you wanker, go find him!' James said, elbowing him. James knew all about his crush, obviously.</p><p>Sirius ran up the stairs faster than Remus had, leaving shocked third years and howling seventh years behind.</p><p>Once he got to their dormitory, he slowly knocked.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>Then the door opened to a puffy-eyed, disoriented looking Remus, who tried to shut the door as soon as he saw Sirius. But Sirius didn't let him, of course. </p><p>"No," he said, catching the closing door in his hands, "Don't leave again like you just did." </p><p>Reluctantly, Remus nods, and lets him into their dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 6</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus opened the door to see Sirius, in all his dark-haired, grey-eyed glory, with the light from the hall streaming over his back to make his face slightly shadowed. Remus honestly wanted to stare longer but found himself shutting the door.</p><p>Sirius put his hand in front of it and said</p><p>"No... don't leave again like you just did."</p><p>Remus nods and lets him in.</p><p>To his surprise, Sirius doesn't look angry. Not at all. He actually looks... pleased? He walks over to his bed and motions Remus to come sit next to him, which he does. </p><p>"Why did you kiss me?" Sirius asks softly, looking into Remus' eyes, gold meeting silver. Remus quickly turns away, but Sirius pulls his face back to his, gently.</p><p>"Because I've had a crush on you since third year and you're probably not even gay but I just felt like I needed to get it off my chest because its hard to keep a secret from you best friend for four years and I didn't know what else to do and I'm sorry and you can hate me but please don't break up our friend group because I value them more than I value myself, Sirius."</p><p>Remus dropped his head and was breathing quite heavily by the end of this, and quite afraid he had ruined everything.</p><p> </p><p>Remus was breathing heavily, head stooped low. Sirius just sat shocked at what he heard. Remus was not usually the type to open up like that. </p><p>"Hey..." Sirius said, lifting up Remus' chin. He looked up, tears forming in his eyes. Unknowingly, he let one fall. Sirius put a hand to Remus's cheek and wiped it away.</p><p>"I like you too. Like isn't even the right word. I love you Remus."</p><p>Now the tears were gone, replaced by shock.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Sirius asks. Remus snaps out of his shocked state and nods his head yes. Sirius barely waits, he just kisses Remus with the most passion he can muster. It's sweet, but with some sense of urgency. When they do pull apart, Sirius just pulls Remus back in, as if he doesn't want it to end.</p><p>When they finally finish, Sirius's head is buried in Remus's chest, sitting between his legs, and Remus's arms are wrapped protectively around Sirius.</p><p>"Sirius?" </p><p>"Yeah?" his voice comes out muffled, so it sounds more like, "Nya?"</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 7</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT." James's voice rings out, cutting the peaceful silence.</p><p>Remus and Sirius awake to find themselves entangled, in a sort of strange hug, sleeping.</p><p>"Knew... what?" Remus asks, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.</p><p>"That you two are dating! Pete, didn't I tell ya?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"We're not dating... technically..." Sirius says, an uneasy look on his face.</p><p>Remus looks back at him, staring into his eyes.</p><p>"Well that can be fixed. Sirius, will you be my boyfriend?" Remus asks overdramatically, leaping from the bed and spreading his arms wide.</p><p>"Yes, of course! Why would I say no to such an enticing offer?" Sirius says in a joking tone, then goes to hug Remus.</p><p>"Well now I'm right." James says after a minute, interrupting the moment.</p><p>"Shut up Prongsie, go pine after Evans or something." Sirius says in mock annoyance.</p><p>James huffs.</p><p>"Tsk tsk Pads, that's no way to speak to your mother."</p><p>"Shut up. Just go away." Sirius says, and practically throws James and Peter out the door. Remus is laughing his head off by the time Sirius comes back.</p><p>"Well, where were we?" Sirius asks, returning to his previous position near Remus. </p><p>"Here I think." Remus says with a smirk, and kisses Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>